1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package including a grounding layer extending horizontally and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet demands in terms of process speed and size reduction, semiconductor elements become very complex. As the process speed increases and improvements in efficiency of small sizes are realized, semiconductor elements also encounter problems in characteristics. Especially, operations at a high clock speed result in more frequent transitions between signal levels, and therefore result in high-intensity electromagnetic emission at high frequencies or short wavelengths. The electromagnetic emission may be radiated from a semiconductor element that is adjacent to another semiconductor element. If the adjacent semiconductor element has a high intensity of electromagnetic emission, the electromagnetic emission adversely affects the operation of the other semiconductor element. If semiconductor elements are distributed with higher density in an entire electronic system, electromagnetic interference between semiconductor elements becomes more severe.
Therefore, it is desirable to reduce electromagnetic interference in the technical field and industry.